After Hours
by I am no angel 0217
Summary: [Conviction] The love that Peluso has for Finn is eating at him. He has to know if she feels the same way.
1. Chapter 1

**After Hours**

**Chapter One**

Brian Peluso sat in his office as he saw Christina Finn leave for a date. It had been a week since he'd declared his feelings for her. All she'd done was hug him. It killed him to think that she didn't love him back. As he watched her walk away, he heard a knock at the door. It was Jim.

:"You okay, man?"

"Yeah," Brian sighed as he shifted his attention from Christina to Jim. "Just thinking."

"You can think?"

Brian smiled.

"Jessica told me what you'd said. You can't obsess over her. It's not good for you, and it's not good for this office."

"I'm not obsessing. I'm just thinking."

"Don't think too much," Jim said as he left.

Brian leaned back in his chair. He had hoped that when he said he loved her that Christina would have said she felt the same way. He wanted her to want him back. He decided he was thinking too much about this and decided to head to the bar that all of the ADA's frequented.

When he got to the bar, he noticed Christina sitting at the bar.

"Finny, you two came here?" he asked, feeling a little hurt that she had brought the other man into this place.

"Oh, no. We broke up this morning. I just wanted to wallow in my own self pity."

"I'm here for that, too."

"To wallow in my self pity?" she teased.

"You know what I mean," he smiled. "So, why the split?"

"He said I'd changed since last week."

"How?"

"He said my heart didn't seem to be in the right place anymore."

"Why?"

"Because it's true."

Christina leaned over and passionately kissed Brian. He was shocked, but he wasn't going to complain. She pulled away and whispered, "I love you, too, Brian Peluso."

She leaned back in for another kiss, but Brian pulled away.

"Are you sure about this? It isn't the alcohol talking, right?"

"I wasn't drinking when I fell in love with you, dumbass."

She began kissing him again. The patrons of the bar began to look at them. Their kissing was getting more passionate.

"Finny, I think we should go. People are staring."

He stood up and grabbed her hand. She paid for her drinks before leaving with him.

They headed to her apartment since it was closer. They kissed as they headed up the stairs. Finally, they reached her apartment. She led him into her bedroom and began removing his shirt. He began undressing her. They reached the bed. He began to kiss her from her face down her body.

Christina grunted, "No, I want you in me."

Brian did as she wished and they began to make love. She moaned in pleasure and neither could believe how great this felt. Neither could remember anything better than this moment.

Christina fell asleep in Brian's arms. She felt so safe and secure as he held her. She listened to him breathe. This was how she wanted to spend all of her mornings. As she was thinking this, Brian woke up. He saw her smiling at him and he smiled back. They rolled onto their sides to look at one another. He brushed some hair from her face before kissing her.

"I've dream of this moment for so long," he whispered.

"And?"

"I never dreamed that I'd feel so happy."

"Neither did I."

They looked into each other's eyes before Christina remembered that this was Thursday, a work day.

"What time is it?"

Brian looked over at her clock. "It's 9:30," he responded with panic in his voice.

"We've got to get to work."

"I've got to go home first."

\Christina frowned. "I don't want to leave this bed."

Brian sat up as he began grabbing his clothes and putting them on. He leaned back towards Christina. "I don't want to either, but we have to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Peluso tried to focus on his work, but he kept looking towards Christina's office. It didn't help that she kept looking back. The feelings that he'd always had for her were growing deeper. Now that he knew that she felt the same way about him that he felt for her, he felt more determined to be with her as much as he could.

"Earth to Peluso," Jessica said distracting him away. "Jim wants you to do this rape case."

"What?" Peluso asked as he woke up from his daydreaming. "What case is it?"

"The serial rapist. The one that Cabot wanted Jim to do, but she decided that he was too backlogged with a murder case. She told him to pick someone else, so he picked me. I'm too busy, so I picked you."

"I thought you said he wants me to do the case."

"Well, after I told him that I was busy, he said to go ahead and go with you. Besides, I know you don't have anything to do tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, everyone knows that you love Christina, so you haven't got a girlfriend. She has a boyfriend, so she's off limits. Basically, you want her, but can't have her, so you have plenty of time on your hands."

"I actually have plans for tonight."

"Cancel them."

"Why can't Potter take this on?"

"He's too green."

Jessica dropped all of the information on Peluso's desk. She turned and walked away. Peluso got up and walked to the break room. He motioned for Christina to meet him in there. She tore herself away from her work.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"I won't be able to go to dinner tonight," he replied.

"Why?"

"Steele just dropped this case on me at the last minute."

"Oh. Well, can't you come over after you're done?"

"I guess so."

"Just call me before you get ready to come over."

Peluso finished looking over the case at about ten-thirty that night. He decided that he couldn't stay all night. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Christina's number.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"I'm done."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"So are you coming over?"

"Only if the invitation still exists."

"Of course it does."

"Good. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Christina started lighting candles all over her living room. She wanted the room to look as romantic as possible. She knew this was only their second night together, but she wanted everything to be perfect. She heard the buzz and let Peluso into the building.

When he knocked at the door, she opened it wearing lingerie. He looked around and saw all of the candles.

"Have you planned something special?"

"Just another night with you."

They kissed as he walked in the door.


End file.
